


The Proms

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess introduces Dana to a British tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me by spikmeister. She supplied the first sentence.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“But it’s the Last Night of The Proms!”

It had been a long flight across the Atlantic and Dana was tired and jetlagged. She’d been surprised when Jess told her she’d made plans for them for that evening. “Just what are The Proms?”

“A series of daily orchestral classical music concerts and other events. They’re held each year, primarily at Royal Albert Hall. It lasts for eight weeks and tonight is the Last Night. You have no idea what I went through to get reserved seating tickets for tonight’s concert! Normally you have to pre-book six other concerts to even submit a request for Last Night tickets. And I’ve heard it’s Sir Andrew Davis’s last year as conductor.”

Dana couldn’t help but smile at her lover’s excitement. She contained her sigh; she didn’t want to disappoint Jess. “How soon do we have to be there?”

Jess smiled. “Don’t worry, you have plenty of time to take a nap this afternoon.”

“Alright. I look forward to it.”

FIN


End file.
